


Todo cambia (todo sigue igual)

by samej



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, M/M, pero respeta el canon en el pasado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el que, en un mundo destrozado, Harry busca, y encuentra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todo cambia (todo sigue igual)

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito originalmente en el meme AU de **minigami** , para [esta petición](http://minigami.livejournal.com/51865.html?thread=268953#t268953). Bastante cambiado del posteado inicialmente, tho.

Harry no le reconoce. Lleva meses dando vueltas por la zona, buscando la entrada al refugio, alguien que le diga cómo llegar, lo que sea. No ha tenido suerte.

Hasta hoy. 

—No reconozco esa voz. 

—No puedo quitarme el casco. 

El hombre (¿chico?) saca la mano del bolsillo, y puede ver algo de piel por primera vez. Le levanta la cara con el índice, y por alguna razón Harry no se aparta, a pesar de que aún le cae por la nariz la sangre de la paliza que acaba de recibir. 

Le acerca hasta que puede verle mejor y-

Y.

Esos ojos. Han sido muchos años (no los ha podido contar, perdió la cuenta a partir del quinto, cree, pero al menos ha pasado el doble).

Esos ojos.

_Se aparta un segundo y entrecierra los suyos para verle mejor, tiene que mirar..._

 

...una vez más para atrás, porque aunque le tenga cogido de la mano le da miedo perderle. 

—Lou, corre, tenemos que- hay que llegar. 

—Pero, Zayn, Harry, Haz, se ha quedado atrás y tenemos que-

Harry niega con la cabeza, es tarde ya, tarde para Zayn, y tarde para ellos si no corren _ya_ , mucho. 

—Vamos, por favor, vamos.

Y no quiere llorar, pero el nudo en la garganta le corta la respiración, le arden los pulmones. 

Corren como posesos, empujando a la gente. Harry cree que ve la cabeza rubia de Niall algo más allá, pero no lo sabe seguro. Las puertas herméticas se empiezan a cerrar justo cuando las alcanzan, Harry entra arrastrando a Louis pero se le suelta de la mano de repente, grita, _LOUIS_ y él contesta _¡¡HARRY!!_ pero no consigue volver a alcanzarle, no cuando otro le agarra de nuevo y le lleva más lejos de él, y Harry se ve tras las puertas cerradas, gritando su nombre y Louis le mira desde el suelo, alzando la mano. 

La sangre de los puños de Harry mancha el cristal, el vaho de su aliento dibuja círculos en él cuando dice...

 

—¿Lou? ¿Eres tú? ¿Te he encontrado? Lou, Louis, te he buscado por todas partes, Lou.

Y le abraza, con mascarilla y todo, le abraza hasta que duele, le abraza ignorando las lágrimas que caen por su cara. 

—¿De qué hablas? Qué dices que me has buscado, te llevaron, yo lo vi, ¿qué narices haces aquí, Harry?

—Me fui de allí en cuanto supe que podría respirar fuera. 

—¿Por qué? Allí estabas a salvo, allí-

Harry le interrumpe y sonríe con la expresión cauta, no termina de entender cuál es el problema, qué es lo que no entiende.

—Para encontrarte. Es lo único que he hecho. Buscarte. 

Louis niega con la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero deja que le acompañe, cuando supera la estupefacción.

 

Le desintoxican y le bañan, y solo después de horas por fin vuelve a ver a Louis. Es él el que le termina de curar las heridas de la cara. 

—¿Qué hacías sin mascarilla? Sabes que los sanos no estáis bien vistos aquí. 

Harry se encoge de hombros.  
—Ya, llevo un tiempo aquí afuera. Pero me la robaron, y cuando vieron que no tenía problemas para respirar, aprovecharon para pegarme un poco más. Debería haber disimulado algún ataque, pero sabes que actuar nunca fue lo mío.

No lo era. No cuando en las entrevistas tenían que separarles, no cuando tenía que fingir pasárselo bien con alguna chica. 

—Qué estúpido parece ahora todo lo que vivimos, eh. 

—Sí. Quién iba a decir que el dinero no asegura nada en un desastre biológico.

(nada asegura nada, ni las fans ni el dinero ni la fama ni haber recorrido el mundo dando conciertos. Harry lleva años sin cantar)

—Nunca encontré a Niall. Liam está con Danielle. ¿Sabes algo de…?

_es tarde ya, es tarde para Zayn_

Louis suspira. 

—Sí. Sigue vivo, pero no vive aquí, está en otro de los refugios. 

Harry y él hablan toda la tarde como conocidos, tanteando el terreno y tanteándose a ellos como si nunca hubieran sido _louyhaz_ , ni One Direction. Ha quedado tan lejos en el pasado que Harry tiene miedo de haberlo fastidiado al traerlo de vuelta al presente. 

Podría callarse, pero ha llegado hasta aquí y necesita, necesita _tocarle_ , necesita saber cómo le tiene o cómo le puede llegar a tener, si es demasiado tarde, si siempre lo fue.

—Ey, Lou.

—Qué, Harry. 

—No me importa lo que respondas, ¿vale? Solo, necesito saber porque, quiero hacer muchas cosas ahora mismo y sé que han sido muchos años y no te pido que- no _espero_ que hayas-

—Harry, estás desvariando. 

—Lo sé, pero es que-

—Pregunta, Harry —exige, con voz cansada pero apremiante, con intensidad en los ojos. 

—¿Estás con alguien, Lou? Porque quiero besarte mucho ahora mismo, pero no sé si tú- 

Louis coge aire. 

—Joder, Harry. ¿Desde cuándo has sido tan directo?

—Desde que llevo un tercio de mi vida recorriéndome un mundo hecho una mierda para buscarte. Pensaba que solo quería saber que estabas bien, y si me dices, servirá, pero. Pero te veo y- Dios, lo siento, es algo horrible para preguntar, no sé en qué estaba pensando. 

Se agarra los rizos, echando la bandana hacia atrás, apretándose los ojos con las manos hasta que ve estrellitas.

—No estabas pensando, idiota. Pensar nunca ha sido tu fuerte.

Pero los dedos de Louis apartando los suyos de su cara, y besa las yemas de todos dedos, una por una, y al final en medio de las palmas, y solo sentir eso hace que el nudo de su estómago se relaje, al menos un poco.

Louis suspira.

—No estoy con nadie, Harry, pero me da miedo. Me das miedo tú. He estado diez años intentando olvidarte e intentando olvidar lo último que vi de ti, ese puto cristal y tu cara y ahora apareces, Harry, y no sé qué hacer. No soy el mismo. 

Lo sabe. Se puede ver, fácil, en la mirada endurecida de sus ojos azules, en las ojeras de debajo, moradas y perennes; en las arrugas que salen de ellos, que no parecen de sonreír. 

Lo puede intuir en su piel bajo la barba, que era dulce y pedía ser acariciada con cariño porque era sensible bajo sus manos y su lengua y sus labios; ahora parece que rozaría incluso de estar afeitado, porque ni el frío ni los años perdonan.

También está claro al fijarse en sus manos, que ahora son duras donde antes eran de piel suave y dedos largos para tocar el piano; están callosas y con heridas y cicatrices y no parecen haber tocado el piano en mucho tiempo, no parecen recordar cómo hacerlo. 

—Para mí sí. Da igual lo que hayas cambiado, me da igual. Déjame conocerte. Déjame quedarme y déjame estar a tu lado. No quiero irme. 

—Harry, pero, no lo entiendes, no entiendes lo que es el mundo aquí, puedes volver y tener una vida normal. 

—Claro que lo sé, llevo años, Louis. _Años_ viviendo aquí abajo sin ti, y por todo lo que tengo te juro que estas diez horas sabiendo que estás vivo han sido mejores que el tiempo que me tiré allí, sin ti. No vale la pena, Lou.

Harry siempre ha sabido romper sus defensas, hacer que le diga la verdad, conseguir que aceptara las cosas buenas. 

—No sé por qué no me sorprende que sigas siendo igual de moñas— es lo que susurra Louis, entonces, y por primera vez ve bajar un poco las defensas de su cuerpo tenso; le abraza y mete los dedos en su pelo, como hacía antes, como hacía siempre. 

Harry sigue la inercia hacia él, intacta en su interior a pesar de todo, y el beso sabe reencuentro y a nostalgia y a Louis, aunque las diferencias sigan ahí; aunque la barba le roce la barbilla y su pelo no sea fino al tocarlo con el pulgar y sus ojos no se cierren al besarle. 

Encuentra el camino hasta su cuello y su nuca y sus hombros, que son más anchos y más duros de lo que recordaba, que encajan distinto bajo sus dedos.

Louis se separa y aprieta la frente contra la suya.

—Te he echado de menos, Haz.

—Y yo a ti, Lou —dice, besándole de nuevo y intercalando besos con palabras, con su nombre; siente el calor de trescientas explosiones calentándole el estómago—. Y yo a ti.


End file.
